


O jednym takim, co daje prezenty przyjaciołom.

by smolbookworm



Series: Jak przeżyć, będąc huncwotem? [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Other, co ja robię ze swoim życiem, duża dawka Ulizanny, ekspres do Hogwartu, huncwoci - Freeform, pl
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 20:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20141773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolbookworm/pseuds/smolbookworm
Summary: Huncwoci ostatni raz jadą ekspresem z Hogwartu do Londynu, a James stwierdza, że to dobra pora na wręczenie przyjaciołom prezentów pożegnalnych, choć przecież ich przyjaźń nie miała się rozpaść zaraz po zakończeniu szkoły. Zawsze jednak jest dobra pora na wręczenie upominków. Szczególnie takich, których nie musi się nawet kupować. Zawsze jest też dobra pora na oderwanie się od ponurej rzeczywistości w towarzystwie paczki najlepszych przyjaciół.Krótka miniaturka z opuszczeniem Hogwartu i eliksirem w roli głównej. Możliwe, że przerodzi się w coś dłuższego, ale jeśli tak, to będę aktualizować. Enjoy!





	O jednym takim, co daje prezenty przyjaciołom.

— Zgadnijcie, co dla was mam.

Ciężko było stwierdzić, czy James Potter faktycznie oczekuje na to, aż grupa jego najlepszych przyjaciół zacznie zgadywać, co takiego dla nich ma, czy może sam zamierza zdradzić ten sekret światu. Mieli na to jednak tylko kilka minut, bo chłopak nadal był prefektem naczelnym i musiał perfekcyjnie spełnić swoje obowiązki, z czym wiązało się opuszczenie przedziału obleganego przez huncwotów. A tak właśnie ich nazywali. Ba, oni sami się tak nazywali. W końcu stworzona przez nich magiczna mapa skądś swoją nazwę wzięła, tak?

— Te galeony, które nam wisisz? — zaczął Syriusz, przeczesując swoje czarne włosy, patrząc na Rogacza wyczekująco. Jego szare oczy zdawały się przeszywać przyjaciela na wylot.

To nie tak, że Black był biedny i wciąż czekał, aż przyjaciel odda mu sporą sumę pieniędzy. W gruncie rzeczy pochodził z bogatej arystokratycznej rodziny. Z tym że... Z tym że został wydziedziczony po ucieczce z domu. Największe wsparcie finansowe, jakie otrzymał, było spadkiem po wuju Alfardzie. Zresztą wuj zawsze był dobrą osobą w oczach Syriusza. Chłopak często nawet mógł pokusić się o stwierdzenie, że był on przeciwieństwem jego matki, Walburgii. Nie lubił jednak rozmawiać o swojej rodzinie i to nie tylko dlatego, że jego ulubiony wuj zmarł, zapisując mu cały swój majątek. Temat familii Blacków lub całej tej czarodziejskiej śmietanki towarzyskiej był tematem ciężkim i sprowadzającym rozmowy na zupełnie inne, mniej przyjemne tory. Dzieci nie powinny myśleć o dorosłych, którzy od dawna kierowali się rasizmem; dyskryminowali osoby, których krew nie była tak czysta, jak ta płynąca w ich żyłach.

Ale nie byli już dziećmi. Z dniem ukończenia Hogwartu wszyscy stwierdzili, że dzieciakami już nie są oraz nie zamierzają udawać, że jest inaczej.

Nie, żeby byli ludźmi dojrzałymi. Byli tylko osiemnastolatkami, młodymi dorosłymi czekającymi na okazję do zaistnienia. Mieli na to przecież równe szanse. No może z wyjątkiem Remusa. Z Lupinem był jeden problem, który, jak uważał, skreślał jego przyszłość i szansę na jakąkolwiek karierę w świecie czarodziejów. Bo kto by przyjął wilkołaka do Ministerstwa Magii? Kto by przyjął takiego wyrzutka społeczeństwa do pracy w jakimkolwiek sklepie czy barze? Peter zawsze powtarzał mu, że kiedyś to się zmieni, a ludzie przestaną patrzeć na wilkołaki przez pryzmat stereotypów, ale Lunatyk szczerze wątpił w to, aby przyszłość mogła być aż taka piękna. Nie w obliczu nadchodzącej wojny. Nie w tym wieku.

— Nic ci nie wiszę, stary. Przestań żyć w tym pełnym urojeń świecie. Zacznij zachowywać się jak dorosły. Koniec szkoły, nowy ja, bez żadnych długów, bez...

— Brzmisz tak, jakbyś miał siedem lat, James — odparła Lily. Popatrzyła na swojego chłopaka z politowaniem, odgarniając kilka luźnych rudych kosmyków z twarzy.

— Nie mam siedmiu lat. Nie zachowuję się jak siedmiolatek...

— I to właśnie jest coś, co powiedziałby siedmioletni chłopiec uważający się za dorosłego. — Remus spojrzał na Pottera znad dzisiejszego wydania Proroka Codziennego.

Nigdy nie przepadał za tą gazetą, ale lepsze było to, niż czytanie Żonglera, który istniał na rynku dopiero od niedawna. Nigdy nie wierzył w niektóre pisane tam rzeczy, choć ten miesięcznik także czytał, gdy nie miał nic innego do roboty.

— Och, zamknij się, Lunatyku.

— Widzisz? Nawet nie umiesz wziąć tego na klatę.

James spiorunował go wzrokiem, widząc, że na jego usta wlazł szeroki, acz sarkastyczny uśmieszek, uwydatniający jedną z jego większych blizn na policzku. Uśmiech ten wyglądał zupełnie normalnie. Aparycja chłopaka wskazywała jednak na to, że doskwierało mu zmęczenie i o niczym nie marzył tak bardzo, jak o długim i spokojnym śnie. Gdy jednak myślał o drzemce, od razu odsuwał tę myśl na bok. Przecież wyspał się w nocy, a zmęczenie nie wynikało z braku snu, a z nieuleczalnej choroby, która towarzyszyła mu prawie przez całe jego życie.

— Okay, mam pomysł, co może mieć dla nas James — powiedział w końcu Peter, siedzący najbliżej okna, zamyślony i grzebiący w pękniętej skórze na swoim miejscu. — Może ma dla nas te wszystkie zaległe prezenty urodzinowe? Bo, przepraszam, James, ale eliksir do włosów twojego ojca nie jest dobrym prezentem urodzinowym.

Potter poprawił okulary oraz splótł palce na karku. Westchnął głośno, kręcąc głową z niedowierzaniem. Zupełnie jakby nie znał żartów przyjaciół dotyczących tego, na czym jego ojciec dorobił się fortuny.

— Czemu wy nie szanujecie Ulizanny? To najlepsze, co spotkało społeczeństwo czarodziejów w ostatnich latach.

— Czuję się mocno wykluczona z grupy. Nigdy nie dostałam Ulizanny na urodziny lub święta.

Rogacz uśmiechnął się, kładąc głowę na ramieniu siedzącej obok Lily.

— Bo ciebie kocham i szanuję.

— Ty naprawdę uważasz się za naszego przyjaciela? Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, jak te słowa musiały zaboleć Remusa czy Petera? Tylko ja jestem twardy w naszej paczce, ja to wezmę na klatę, ale oni? — mruknął Syriusz, kręcąc z dezaprobatą głową.

— Och, naprawdę? Chętnie się z tobą zamienię, twardzielu. Zobaczymy, czy będziesz taki dzielny podczas pełni, gdy łamią ci się wszystkie kości i dosadnie odzywa się twój futerkowy problem — stwierdził Remus, odłożył gazetę oraz skrzyżował ręce na klatce piersiowej.

Tylko w towarzystwie przyjaciół — a od niedawna też Lily — potrafił mówić takie rzeczy, w dodatku sarkastycznym tonem, nazywając likantropię swoim futerkowym problemem. Zwykle krył się ze swoją przypadłością jak diabli, a każdemu, kto pytał o to, czemu wygląda tak, jak wygląda, zwinnie wciskał jakiś wiarygodny kit. Miał w tym spore doświadczenie. W końcu wilkołakiem był od piątego roku życia.

— Stop, chłopaki. Stop. Wy naprawdę potrzebujecie w swoim gronie kobiety. Za chwilę byście zrobili pojedynek na gołe klaty, gdyby mnie tu nie było — wtrąciła Evans. Lupin od razu się rozluźnił, ale Black jedynie się szerzej uśmiechnął.

— To wysoce prawdopodobne. Ej, Glizdek, pamiętasz jak...

— Nie pamiętam — powiedział automatycznie Pettigrew, rumieniąc się nieznacznie. Momentalnie wiedział, o co chodziło przyjacielowi.

Przestał dłubać w fotelu, odwrócił za to twarz w kierunku okna, starając się ukryć wyraźny rumieniec przed przyjaciółmi. Wolał, żeby nie zaczynali dyskusji o sytuacji, w której kiedyś go nakrył w dormitorium. I choć miało to związek z gołą klatą, to... Nie, lepiej o tym nie wspominać.

Peter zawsze był tym cichym. Wielu powiedziałoby, że nie pasował do grupy przebojowych Gryfonów. Wielu powiedziałoby to samo o Lunatyku, który zawsze robił za ich zbiorowy głos rozsądku i instynkt samozachowawczy oraz posiadał wszystkie przydzielone im szare komórki. Pettigrew był jednak inny niż Remus. Lupin nie był uważany za tego, który włóczy się za Potterem i Blackiem. Lupin nie był niepewny siebie, nie wstydził się swojej wiedzy. Glizdogon za to słyszał o sobie wiele niepochlebnych epitetów na czele z „gruby", „głupiutki", „lizus". Gruby? Fakt, może był pulchniejszy niż reszta jego najbliższych przyjaciół. Głupiutki? Ktoś, kto go takim nazywał, nie znał jego wyników z egzaminów, które zdawał przecież na wysokim poziomie, a z niektórych przedmiotów był lepszy od Jamesa czy Syriusza, choć w ramach przedmiotów tych nie uczono pojedynkowych zaklęć, bo te faktycznie były dla niego nie lada wyzwaniem. Lizus? Nie był lizusem. To, że zadawał się z popularnymi szkolnymi łobuzami, nie wynikało z lizusostwa, a ze zwykłej sympatii, którą ich darzył. Często wydawało mu się, że była ona tylko jednostronna, ale starał się o tym nie myśleć, bo wtedy w jego głowie zaczynało pojawiać się zbyt wiele pesymistycznych myśli i wspomnień; tych wszystkich sytuacji, w których Potter z Blackiem śmiali się nie z innych, a z niego samego, tego głupiutkiego grubaska. Co robił wtedy Remus? Zwykle nie reagował. A gdy już to robił, mówił, że to jedynie głupie żarty. Dla Pettigrew nie były one głupie, a pełne racji oraz bolesne, a przecież nic tak nie boli, jak takie właśnie słowa ze strony najbliższych.

— Serio? Jak możesz nie pamiętać, ja pamiętam bardzo wyraźnie, Glizdusiu...

— Syriuszu, przestań — powiedziała Lily zdecydowanym tonem. — James, co dla nas masz? Musimy już iść... To nasz ostatni dzień w roli prefektów naczelnych i musimy się wykazać.

— Merlinie, mieć taką dziewczynę... — rozmarzył się Potter, jednak szybko odchrząknął i zaczął powoli otwierać walizkę. — Więc... Nie będziecie zaskoczeni, ale...

Wkrótce wyjął z niej cztery opakowania Ulizanny i rzucił po jednym każdemu ze zgromadzonych. Black złapał opakowanie w locie, przeklinając siarczyście pod nosem. Lupin dostał pojemnikiem w brzuch, a Pettigrew w głowę. Jedynie Evans dostała Ulizanną bezpośrednio do dłoni. Potter podał jej prezent prosto do dłoni. Jak prawdziwy dżentelmen.

— Wow, zawsze o tym marzyłam — odparła, kładąc eliksir między sobą a Peterem. Popatrzyła na Jamesa wyczekująco, a ten tylko uniósł palec w górę, dając jej tym samym znak, aby jeszcze chwilę poczekała.

— No? I co myślicie?

— Nie zużyłem poprzednich dwóch, a mam kolejną porcję. Fajnie. — W głosie Lupina słychać było absolutny brak entuzjazmu.

Pettigrew tylko westchnął, mając nadzieję, że to tylko zły, bardzo zły sen. Co robił Syriusz? Syriusz Black patrzył na czarnowłosego przyjaciela z wielkim niedowierzaniem. A to nie dlatego, że ten znowu dał im produkt swojego ojca w ramach prezentu...

— Rzucasz tak koszmarnie, a byłeś ścigającym w drużynie quidditcha? W jaki sposób dzięki tobie wygraliśmy w tym roku rozgrywki i Puchar Domów, przypomnij, proszę?

— Z tego, co pamiętam z ostatniego meczu, to ciągle się tylko popisywał przed Lily. Nie powiedziałbym, że nasza drużyna wygrała dzięki niemu. — Uśmiech na twarzy Remusa powiększył się, gdy zauważył oburzoną minę Jamesa.

Łapa jednak zupełnie zignorował słowa Remusa. Pokręcił głową, patrząc na Petera.

— Przepraszam za tego ciamajdę, naprawdę nie wiem, gdzie on się wychował. Prawdopodobnie w jeziorze z Wielką Kałamarnicą.

— Mnie się przynajmniej nie śniło, że Wielka Kałamarnica jest animagiem i się w niej zakochałem.

Lunatyk uchylił lekko usta, po chwili je zacisnął, żeby po kilkunastu sekundach wybuchnąć szczerym śmiechem. Zawtórował mu w tym Glizdogon, a w końcu Lily wraz z Rogaczem. Jedynie Łapa zachowywał powagę, udając, że jego to nie dotyczy.

— Czemu nie powiesz wszystkim o ostatnim śnie Luniaczka? Tym z Mary, w którym podobno do czegoś doszło w Herbaciarni u pani Puddifoot? — zapytał Syriusz, ignorując fakt, że okularnik wyjawił jego sekret, którym był ten idiotyczny sen. — „Och, Mary, twoje włosy pachną czekoladą, a ja bardzo lubię czekoladę, chciałbym cię schrupać".

Tym razem to Remus się zarumienił, nie odwrócił jednak wzroku. Nie mógł. Wstydził się tego, ale miał gorsze rzeczy, które napawały go znacznie większym wstydem. Zresztą, gorzej by było, gdyby ten tekst usłyszała Macdonald. Wtedy Lupin prawdopodobnie spaliłby się ze wstydu.

Nie był nieśmiały. Był samotnikiem, był zamknięty w sobie i nie lubił, gdy nowi ludzie go poznawali, ale powodem takiego, a nie innego zachowania nie była wcale nieśmiałość, lecz likantropia, która zatruwała mu życie; która niekiedy nie pozwalała mu w nocy spać, gdy śniły mu się koszmary z Fenrirem Greybackiem w roli głównej. Miał kolegów, koleżanki, paczkę przyjaciół, których naprawdę kochał. Uwielbiał też Lily, z którą nieraz uczył się w bibliotece, zanim zeszła się z Rogaczem i która tłumaczyła mu niektóre bardziej zaawansowane zagadnienia dotyczące eliksirów. Lubił także Mary. Cóż, bardziej niż lubił. Uczucia do mugolaczki nasiliły mu się po tym, jak została zaatakowana, ba!, niemal zabita przez Mulcibera. Naturalnie, cierpienie dziewczyny wcale ich nie nasiliło, a jedynie uświadomiło mu, co tak naprawdę do niej czuje. Wiedział, że to zły moment, aby powiedzieć jej, jak bardzo jest dla niego ważna, ale gdyby się uprzeć to zawsze był zły moment. A Lunatyk miał to do siebie, że był piekielnie uparty. Po ludzku nie chciał narażać jeszcze jednej ważnej dla niego osoby. Dlatego jedyną sytuacją, którą można było uznać za przełomową (a przynajmniej za taką uważał ją Syriusz) było to, jak przegadał całą noc, siedząc z nią na kanapie w Pokoju Wspólnym. Siedzieli przy kominku, pod ciepłym kocem, rozmawiając ze sobą o wszystkim, jednocześnie nie dyskutując o niczym ważnym. Zwykła przyjacielska pogaduszka podczas bezsennej nocy. Później były jeszcze wypady do Miodowego Królestwa czy do Trzech Mioteł, ale Lupin, wbrew słowom przyjaciół, nie uznawał ich za randki. Jedyną randką, o której mógł myśleć, była ta z tego durnego snu.

— To nie było tak. A tak poza tym, wy oboje nie dość, że macie po siedem lat, to dzielicie równo dwie dobrze prosperujące szare komórki, które dzisiaj skonfiskowała wam Lily.

— No nie wstydź się, Remusie. Przecież miłość to piękna rzecz. Tylko popatrz na mnie i na Ev... Lily. —

James udał, że się przeciąga, aby objąć ukradkiem rudowłosą, ta jednak szybko się odsunęła.

— Niedługo ta twoja miłość się skończy, jeśli nie ruszysz tyłka i nie wyjdziesz ze mną z przedziału.

— W takiej sytuacji... — Potter zerwał się z siedzenia, zasalutował, poprawiając okulary, które zsunęły mu się niemalże na czubek nosa i uśmiechnął się łobuzersko. Poprawił ciemne włosy, patrząc na każdego z paczki po kolei. Wyprostował też błyszczącą plakietkę prefekta naczelnego, przyczepioną do jego piersi, wyraźnie pusząc się jak paw. — Obowiązki wzywają!

Był wysoki, ale nie do przesady. Chyba każdy czarodziej mówił, że James ma idealny wygląd ścigającego. Tak naprawdę żaden z jego przyjaciół nie znał się na quidditchu. Cała trójka zgodnie uważała, że ten sport jest nudny. Chodzili jednak na mecze, kibicowali oraz wspierali go z całych swoich sił. Lupin nieraz nawet przychodził na treningi, żeby Rogacz się cieszył. Nieważne było to, że w zimne dni, gdy był słaby i zmęczony zdarzało mu się przysypiać na trybunach twarzą w wypożyczonej z biblioteki szkolnej książce. James zawsze doceniał takie małe gesty. Black za to rzadko bywał na treningach. Na ogół unikał ich ze względu na pewną wariatkę, która szalała na jego punkcie, choć on tak naprawdę nigdy na poważnie nie wykazywał zainteresowania dziewczynami. A już w szczególności nie takimi nachalnymi świruskami z prawdziwym bzikiem na punkcie magicznych sportów.

— Baw się dobrze! — powiedział głośno Glizdogon, uśmiechając się miło.

— Nie narozrabiajcie, wy dwoje, nie chcę być przedwcześnie ojcem chrzestnym — rzucił Łapa, teatralnie kładąc rękę na sercu.

— Lily, pilnuj go, proszę — odparł cicho Lunatyk, a po chwili westchnął zrezygnowany.

Rogacz puścił im oczko i dał się wyciągnąć za rękę z przedziału. Pomachał im jeszcze zza szyby wychodzącej na wąski korytarzyk, a potem poruszył ustami tak, jakby mówił „widzimy się za kilka godzin".

Żaden z nich nie zdawał sobie wtedy sprawy z tego, że wojna odciśnie na nich wszystkich piętno, a za kilka lat ciężko będzie mówić o istnieniu ich wieloletniej przyjaźni. W końcu jak przyjaźnić się z martwą osobą, więźniem Azkabanu i szczurem należącym do rodziny Weasleyów?


End file.
